Generally, refrigerator appliances include a cabinet that defines a fresh food chamber for receipt of food items for storage. Many refrigerator appliances further include a freezer chamber for receipt of food items for freezing and storage. Certain refrigerator appliances include an ice maker. In order to produce ice, liquid water is directed to the ice maker and frozen. Accordingly, refrigerator appliances having both an ice maker and a freezer chamber commonly include the ice maker in the freezer chamber since both operate at or around the same general temperatures. However, in many currently utilized refrigerator appliances, the freezer chamber is positioned below the fresh food chamber, which is sometimes referred to as a bottom freezer. In such refrigerator appliances, locating the ice maker in the bottom freezer may be inconvenient or otherwise not desired.
Accordingly, an ice making system for a refrigerator appliance with features permitting operation remote from the freezer chamber would be useful.